Thanks For Nothing
by DarkHououmon
Summary: Very old fanfic for Bear Nuts. Just how did Sloth feel when Prozac came and brought Evil from the wild back to the zoo, an act of kindness that the self-proclaimed leader had never extended to the large orange bear?


Author's Note: This is a very old drabble I wrote for Bear Nuts, back when The Origin Of Evil Part 2 was finished. This was based on an observation I made at the time. I recalled how Prozac was so willing to go after Evil and bring him back, but when Sloth was taken away, Prozac never did anything for him. I had imagined that Sloth wasn't very happy about this.

I wrote this back in...2009 I believe, or 2010.

sss

Words couldn't express how Sloth was feeling at the moment. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to look at the other bears until they left. He knew that if he looked at them, it would only make him angrier. He could hear Evil shouting in the distance, wailing that he is now the King of the Forest. Sloth opened his eyes and glared hostily as he caught a glimpse of the other bears disappearing amongst the brush.

Sloth didn't bother trying to get up. He knew his massive weight wouldn't permit it. Besides, his cult of squirrels and chipmunks would eventually return and help their King. They didn't only fear him; they looked up to him. They even tolerated him eating their own kind. Now if that isn't loyalty, he didn't know what was.

He could feel a mix of emotions welling up inside of him, mostly anger, disbelief, and frustration. This wasn't how he had planned everything. In all the times he had attempted to prepare a meal, the meal had never gotten away before. Perhaps he really had underestimated Evil. Not only had Evil ripped free of the ropes, but he had assaulted him with two of his own cult members. Sloth humphed to himself. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

A shame he had to try to eat Evil. From what he had seen of the bear back during his days at the zoo, the grey bear had proven himself to be quite cunning. Though not very strong, Evil had shown a great deal of intelligence, which could have been a valuable asset to his cult. Evil may have made a good second-in-command.

Yet Evil's ego and malice could have caused more trouble than he was worth. Sloth frowned as he recalled how much torment Evil had caused on others. Sloth didn't particularly enjoy torture. He deemed it beneath him, and he wouldn't ruin his reputation with it. But for Evil..he may just make an exception. The little menace deserved it for trying to steal his power away from him.

Eating Evil wasn't something he had initially thought of. He wasn't new to cannibalism; he had performed it before out of desperation. But he wasn't in any dire need when he had tried to eat Evil. He only decided to do it when he suddenly saw Evil as a threat to his order. True, he could have just let Evil off with a warning, but Evil wasn't the kind who would willingly learn that much.

But it wasn't just Evil he was angry with. There was one other particular bear he was furious with; Prozac. When he was living at the zoo, although he hadn't always got on well with Prozac, he had looked at Prozac as a natural leader. After he was shipped to the wild and the other bears didn't come, he had believed it was because Prozac didn't want to risk the lives of the others, something he understood well.

But now, Prozac comes back, and for what? To rescue that wretched little bear that causes him and the others so much misery? Sloth couldn't understand why. It just didn't make sense. Why would Prozac come all the way out here in the woods to rescue Evil, but not him? Sloth hadn't caused trouble for the other bears. Oh, he stole their food once in a while, but that was better than what Evil would do.

Sloth couldn't help but feel betrayed. He had looked up to Prozac and had believed in his leadership abilities. When he had seen Prozac coming from the distance, he thought he was going to save him. But no, he was only out for Evil. Sloth had to keep himself prone on the ground to keep himself from striking out when Prozac got close.

It is true that Prozac did technically save his life. He couldn't deny that. If Prozac hadn't shown up when he did, Evil would have killed him. So he had to at least give him credit for that. Yet Prozac had taken Evil, who was supposed to be his next meal, away. And worst of all, he had deliberately left him behind and hadn't even tried to acknowledge him, not even an utterance of his name. Did Prozac just not remember him? Or was he pretending he didn't exist?

"Thanks for nothing, asshole." Sloth uttered softly as he gingerly touched the bleeding cut on his head. He looked at his paw, seeing the blood clinging to his fur. He scowled and wiped the blood off on his side, growling. Seeing the blood on his paw was reawakening the instinct to hunt and to kill..

He heard the sound of an approaching critter. He moved his head and saw the signature tan skin wrapped around its head. "Sir, the intruders have gotten away!" The critter said. "Shall we go after them?"

"...no." As much as Sloth wanted to, they had no means of keeping up with the other bears. "Let the little fucks go."

The critter looked shocked and started to run towards Sloth. "But, sir, look at what they did to your followers! Why aren't you going to do anything?"

When the critter got close enough, Sloth immediately snagged its tail and dangled it above his head. The critter looked upon him with fear. "For one thing, I'm too hungry to go anywhere." He said in a disgruntled voice.

The critter looked absolutely frightened. "No, please sir! Don't eat me! I'll work harder next time, I promise!"

Sloth chuckled softly and released the critter's tail. "No, no. I'm not going to eat you. I am going to need to lose some..." He glanced menacingly over towards where the bears had disappeared. "..weight..."


End file.
